Wagnaria Working in the US
by Akaryuu
Summary: Different situations that happens in a restaurant of Wagnaria US Branch Division.


Wagnaria Working in the US!

Tuesday 5:30 a.m. Wagnaria US Branch in New York, well somewhere in there… Someone opens the store earlier than usual and enters the store and walks towards the chart in the wall that says the hour times for each employee.

Nomar: 1 Art: 3 Alf: 5 Charlie: 7 Fany: 9

Norey: 2 Dory: 4 Mickey: 6 Jaykow: 8

Nomar: let's see, Art and Alf are in their way. They are kind of late…

Minutes later two guys enter the restaurant and they go walk to the chart and notice they are late. Nomar the manager stares at Art that is the assistant manager and Alf is the cook.

Nomar: good morning, you almost got in time

Art: good morning, sorry we tried to get as fast we could…

Alf: good morning, yeah I will start right away

Nomar: I will help Alf in the kitchen, Art you will be waiter this morning and cashier at 3 p.m. ok

Art: ok!

Nomar and Alf clean the kitchen and get ready the food before they open in a few minutes. Almost in time Jaykow and Mickey go and get changed and then they report to Art.

Art: Mickey follows me, Jaykow you help Nomar with anything he needs

Mickey: ok!

Nomar: Jaykow, could you get something from the room we keep the equipment and look for some dishes. Oh I almost forgot please clean the place a little

Jaykow goes to the room where Nomar told him and opens the door and turns out is completely dark.

Jaykow: let's see where the switch… is

Jaykow turns the light and when he sees the room it turns out that is a mess. Boxes are in the floor and most of the stuff is out of place.

Jaykow: that guy never changes…

Art wonders what is Jaykow doing and he goes and asks Nomar. Mickey stays behind and gets ready to open the restaurant. Suddenly Nomar gets out of the kitchen and sees Art.

Art: hey Nomar where is Jaykow?

Nomar: oh I sent him to look for some dishes, I wonder what happened…

Art: oh ok…

Nomar: don't worry he is ok

Art goes to the front and walks passed Mickey who is waiting at the cash register. They both exchange places and three persons enter the restaurant.

Mickey and Art: good morning!

Customer 1: table for three people

Mickey: no smoking area?

Customer 1: yes

Mickey: right this way

Minutes later Mickey goes to Nomar and tells him the order. Art gets kind of bored even though more people still coming. One of the groups goes to pay for the food and Art happily takes their money. He counts the money and he suddenly gets angry.

Art: the total is $21 and you gave me $40…

Customer 2: yes

Art: argh, don't you have a $1?

Customer 3: I can pay that

The person takes a lot of nickels, pennies and dimes and starts to count. Art gets a little desperate and the guy finally finishes after five minutes of counting. The person gives him the money and he gives the $20 bill back. While trying to calm down Art tried to smile and he bowed to them.

Art: please come again! Sheesh…

Is 3 pm and both Mickey and a very tired Jaykow go to the room and get changed. Mickey looks at Jaykow like he was saying what the hell happen to you.

Jaykow: don't say a word…

Jaykow leaves the room and Mickey just forgets about it. Charlie and Norey enter the room and they say hello to Mickey and he then leaves. Art enters the room and he waits for them at the door.

Art: I need some help, they are three groups outside

Norey: three groups, they must be two people each right

Art: no exactly…

Both Norey and Charlie go to the front to start taking orders while Art goes back to the cash register. Charlie takes an order and goes to the kitchen and Alf waits for him to tell him to start making the food.

Charlie: hurry up a little; we have two more orders on the way

Alf: not my fault you are slow…

Charlie: argh…

Alf continue walking and Nomar looks at Alf and then at Charlie.

Nomar: go back to work!

Charlie: yes sir!

Norey keeps giving suggestions after he took the order and Charlie stares at him.

Is around 5 p.m and two more groups enter the restaurant and both Norey and Charlie say good evening to the costumers. Charlie goes to a table and takes an order and Norey does the same. When Charlie goes back Alf takes the order and for some reason when Norey goes it turns out that Nomar takes the order.

Norey: shouldn't we go back and take more orders?

Charlie: I didn't see too many people so that means no tips so I don't care…

Norey: ok…

Alf gives Norey and Charlie the orders and they walk to the table and serve to the costumers. Charlie stays waiting for the costumer and the costumer stares at him.

Customer 3: what's this…

Charlie: that is your order sir

It turns out that what the person ordered the portion was so small that he just looked at Charlie and then at the food.

Customer 3: never mind…

Meanwhile Norey served the costumer and the costumer smiled at him. Norey was about to give suggestions to the costumer and for some reason he stopped.

Customer 4: this awesome, first time I order this in a restaurant and they gave me this much

Norey goes back to the kitchen and sees that Charlie looks angry. Nomar looks at Charlie and Norey and he wonders what's wrong.

In the end the costumer that Charlie served gave him not much as a tip. He then stares at Norey and wonders how much he got.

Charlie: I can't believe it…

Norey: what happened?

Nomar: I wonder the same thing…

Charlie: what did the person you took the order asked for?

Nomar: oh that, both ordered the same thing, why you ask?

Charlie slaps his head and he just walks back to the front. Both Norey and Nomar look at each other and then they go back to work.

12:30 p.m. Friday

Mickey looks at the chart and wonder who is Fany and he just stays there. Art enters the room and looks at Mickey.

Art: good morning, umm Fany is already working…

Mickey: Oh crap, I am late!

Art sweat drop and Mickey runs out of the room to go change. Fany stays waiting for someone to enter beside the cash register and Art walks to her.

Art: Fany what you doing?

Fany: Oh nothing

Art: there are some customers on that table…

Fany looks to her right and sees some people waiting for someone to take they order. Art crosses his arms and stares at Fany as she runs to the customers.

Fany: I am going~ good afternoon!

Customer 5: good afternoon!

After lunch Nomar goes to Mickey and Fany waiting for them to finish eating. Mickey goes out and walks passed Art.

Mickey: whole day as cashier huh

Art: yup, oh hey could you please take the order in that table

Mickey: sure

Mickey walks to the table and before he says something the customer looks at him very happy.

Customer 6: can you get me my favorite food, I can't wait, and I am so hungry!

Mickey: sure, ooh that order. Ok anything else?

Customer 6: nope

From not too far from where Mickey is someone yelled at him and he just stared at the person. The person continued waving his hand and at the same time Fany was walking to him.

Customer 7: I want whatever he ordered!

Fany looks at the customer and then at Mickey and Mickey sweat drop. She then walked to Mickey and crossed her arms waiting for him to tell her while the customer continued yelling and waving his hand.

Mickey: oh, he just ordered the especial

Fany: that's it…

Mickey: yeah

Fany: …..

Fany walked towards the person and she stared at him and then she smiled.

Fany: anything else?

Customer 7: nope

Both Mickey and Fany go back to give the order to Dory. She takes both orders and smiles at both of them.

Dory: Hi Fany~

Fany: Hi Dory! Can you believe it some silly customer was just yelling so I would hurry up and take his order

Dory: yeah, he was just silly customer ha, ha, ha

Mickey: that idiot just jumped from out nowhere to ask for the same order

Dory: same order…

Dory voice changed and Mickey kind of panicked. She read the orders and she stared at both of them.

Dory: now I have to make double of the same thing…

Fany: is ok, at least you don't have to make two different things he, he, he

Dory: oh that's right! Thanks Fany~

Dory went happily back to the kitchen and started to make the order. Minutes later Mickey and Fany take the orders and take them back. Mickey's customer looks at Mickey happily and he then serves the food and then he walks away. Fany serves the food and she stays for a while and then turns around and walks away.

Fany: I hope you like it!

Customer 7: thanks! Gulp… help… ARGH! WATER!

Fany: somehow I knew this was going to happen…

8 a.m. Thursday

Art and Alf get earlier than Dory to the restaurant and both starts getting things ready. Later both Jaykow and Norey arrive at the restaurant and they get changed. Art goes in front and makes sure everything is in its place before he opens the restaurant.

Norey: was wondering if I could give you some suggestions about the restaurant

Art: sure

Norey: well I was thinking if to change the store colors to more brilliant ones

Art: can't do that… those are the colors of the restaurant

Norey: I was just saying you know, what about making some changes to the uniform?

Art: like?

Norey: you know so we get more male customers and so we get more girls working here

Art: …..

Norey: I was just giving suggestions

Art: I know…

Jaykow: I can't believe him…

Art: just go back to work… please…

Art walks passed Norey and Jaykow and started to take orders from the customers. Jaykow goes to the cash register and Norey starts taking orders as well.

Norey: good morning! What will your order be for today?

Customer 8: the same as always please

Norey: ok, anything else? We have…

Customer 9: only what we asked please…

Norey: ok

Norey goes to the kitchen and gives the order to Dory and she smiles at Norey and then looks a little angry.

Norey: that's what they ordered

Dory: oh is ok! Np~

She went back to the kitchen and started to make the order. Art found Norey waiting for the order and wondered what he was doing.

Art: Norey?

Norey: I am just waiting for the order

Dory: here it is!

Art: oh, after that I need your help ok

Norey: ok

Norey took the order to the table and after he served the order he was about to walk away.

Customer 8: awesome!

Customer 9: I hope…

Customer 8: shut up…

Customer 10 and 11: what the…

Norey: something wrong?

Customer 10: the rest order is in small portions…

Norey: that's what you paid for…

Customer 8: don't be such crybabies ha, ha, ha

Customer 9: yeah ha, ha, ha

Norey walked away from the table and he went to help Art. Minutes later the ones who Norey took the order go to the cash register to pay for the order.

Jaykow: I told Mickey he had to turn around its head until it died and takes its skin off then cut it in little pieces

The Customers couldn't believe what they were listening and started to get scared.

Jaykow: after that he had to drain the blood… oh is there anything I can help you with

Customer 10: what were you talking about…?

Jaykow: just thinking out loud of what my friend should have done with the body

Customer 11: with the body…

Jaykow: yeah, I was trying to tell him how he should kill a chicken to make some chicken soup

They looked at Jaykow very scared and then they calm down a little and couldn't believe what they heard. Art walked pass Jaykow and then looked at the scared customers.

Art: what happened?

Jaykow: nothing

Art: are you sure…

Jaykow: yes

Art shook his head kind of knowing what happened and he went to the kitchen and Jaykow was clueless about what happened.

5 p.m. Saturday

Lunch break already passed and for what it seemed Charlie was late and Nomar didn't like the idea. Nomar called to Charlie house and wondered why he was late.

Charlie: he… llo…

Nomar: good morning!

Charlie: goo… oh…

Nomar heard a loud noise and he sweat dropped and he waited for Charlie to say something.

Charlie: I will be there soon

Nomar: hurry…

Minutes later Charlie arrives and he runs to the room and gets changed. He then goes to the front and Nomar finds him before him getting there.

Nomar: what are you doing here? You don't work today

Charlie: Whaat!

Charlie runs to the chart and takes a minute to gets his breath back and then he looks up and notices he really works that day and then looks at the hour and turn out he was ten minutes early. Later that day Charlie went to a table to take the order and he saw an old woman and young man.

Charlie: good afternoon!

Customer 12: good afternoon!

Customer 12: ok, I want this and this, and this, and this…

Customer 13: …..

Charlie: and you?

Customer 13: just the especial

Charlie: ok

Charlie finishes writing and he walks to the kitchen and gives the order to Nomar.

Nomar: hey, now maybe they will give you a tip worthy of you ha, ha, ha

Charlie: …..

Minutes passed and Charlie took other orders until the order was done. Charlie walks back and Nomar gives him the order for Customer 12 and 13 and he walks back to the table and starts serving the order.

Charlie: anything else?

Customer 12: y…

Customer 13: no, everything is ok thanks

Charlie: understood

Both of them start eating and once they finished they call Charlie to pay for the food. The old woman watches Charlie walks towards them and when he arrives she takes the check of the order. She stays silent for a while and then starts to laugh.

Customer 12: ha, ha, ha I don't think you can pay this much. How dare you bring me to a restaurant like this and be unable to pay for it ha, ha, ha

Customer 13: come on mom you were the one who told me that you wanted to come here…

Customer 12: Ha! Excuses, excuses…

Charlie: well…

Customer 12: you shut up… let my stupid son pay for his mistakes

Customer 13 takes out his wallet and puts the check down and starts to put one twenty dollar bill over the other. The woman couldn't believe what she was seeing and stayed silent.

Customer 13: here, thanks for everything. What were you saying mom?

Customer 12: …..

After he gave the money to the one in the cash register and taking his tip he walks to the kitchen. Nomar sees that Charlie is doing nothing and wonders about something.

Nomar: oh don't tell me they gave your less money than the other day ha, ha, ha

Charlie: this tip is more than you pay me for in a day, oh and that was only from the last order I served

Nomar stayed silent and Charlie walked away smiling.

9 a.m. Wednesday

Both Fany and Mickey stand inside in front of where the cash register is and they say welcome to the customers. One after another customers enter the restaurant and Fany and Mickey take their orders. Fany walks passed Art a few times until he notices she is singing a song.

Art: Fany

Fany: …

Art Fany…

Fany: huh, what?

Art: oh, I thought you were listening to music

Fany: nope, I am just singing

Art: could you please sing a little lower…

Fany: sure

She kept singing like she has done in the last couple of minutes and Art sweat drop. Three more customers enter the restaurant and Fany and Mickey take their orders.

Mickey: finally last one, good morning! May I take you order

Customer 14: yes please

Mickey took his order and nodded and went to the kitchen. During the time it took the order to be done they took more orders and served them while the order from customer 14 wasn't still given. After a while Mickey remembers and he goes take the order and goes to table and serves it.

Mickey: sorry for the delay…

Customer 14: waiter this food is cold…

Mickey: huh, what?

Customer 14: the food is cold

Mickey: oh, umm well I be back in a minute

Mickey takes the order back and goes to the kitchen. Art calls Mickey to help him with something and he walks away from the kitchen. A few minutes passed and Mickey remembers about the order and when he goes to the kitchen he takes the same order and goes to table.

Mickey: here is what you ordered sir

Customer 14: about time

Mickey: everything ok? I have…

Customer 14: is this what I order, because is still cold…

He panics and the customer cross his arms and take the order again. Mickey once again goes with the order back to the kitchen and sees Dory there.

Mickey: here, this order is cold can you…

Dory: huh, what about it?

Customer 15: waiter!

Mickey: not again, be right there

Dory: I wonder what he was talking about, oh well

The customer once again waited for Mickey to bring his order and time passed. Mickey remembered and went back to the kitchen.

Dory: here

Mickey: thanks

He goes back to the table and serves the order to the customer. The customer looks displeased with the order and Mickey wonders what's wrong. For some reason Art notices the situation and walks to the table where Mickey is.

Art: is something wrong sir?

Mickey: is just that I forgot the order and now is cold again

Customer 14: yeah he took a while to get my order

Art: sir, my apologies but that food you eat it cold…

Customer 14: oh… I see…

Art: is there anything else you want sir? Is on the house

Customer 14: everything is ok, sorry for the trouble

The End


End file.
